Una boda sin preseedentes
by jaSzmiin
Summary: un mundo alterno donde katara y aang estan por casarse, pero todo cambia cuando hay un matrimonio arreglado; al comienzo sera kataang pero definitivamente sera ZUTARA..! talvez cambie el titulo
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Una guerra esta por desatarse entre las cuatro naciones, provocada por la nación del fuego, pero, el señor del fuego, Lu Ten, desea impedirlo a toda costa; acompañado por su padre, Iroh, se dirigen donde las guerrillas toman mas fuerza contra su nación, las tribus agua; arnokk y Lu Ten llegan a un acuerdo que, para ellos, es lo mas razonable pero, para dos jóvenes, el desastre definitivo de sus vidas.

El acuerdo consiste en unir a estas dos naciones mediante unos lazos que, ni la guerra, podría romper; el matrimonio entre el heredero próximo al trono de la nación del fuego y la princesa de las tribus agua, siendo estos zuko, el primogénito del hermano de Iroh, Ozai, y la hija del jefe arnokk, la princesa Yue; pero a causa de estar divididas las tribus en dos, la del norte y la del sur, deciden que si algo le sucediera a la princesa Yue la que tomaría su puesto seria Katara, la hija del guerrero mas reconocido de entre los suyos, Hakoda, quedando este ultimo en completo secreto; así pues queda el trato, pero en una de los últimos ataques a la tribu agua del norte, por accidente la princesa Yue pierde la vida.

Un mundo alterno donde aang ah sido entrenado como se debe sin ser perseguido, teniendo ya con el 19 años edad; siendo alumno de la hija menor de Hakoda, y siendo novio y prometido de esta, siendo Katara un año menor que el; pero que sucederá cuando ella descubra que no puede estar con la persona que ella ama, siendo que ha contraído un matrimonio arreglado.

Sospechas, intrigas, alegrías y tristezas, traiciones, muertes, amor y desamor; todo esto tendrá suceso en el palacio de la nación del fuego …

Lean no se arrepentirán próximamente el primer capitulo.

Siendo este mi segundo fic, el otro "después de 5 años", no eh podido subir nuevos capítulos puesto que en donde se encontraba el siguiente se la han llevado… pero espero que este de regreso muy pronto XD … hasta la próxima ..


	2. Chapter 2

"Una toma de desiciones"

Capitulo #1

* * *

Una joven se encontraba cerca de uno de los grandes canales que recorrían las calles de la Tribu agua del Norte, haciendo uso del don que se le fue otorgado al nacer, el Agua Control; sus manos se movían casi al compas del viento, provocando que el agua hiciera lo que ella le apeteciera, mientras que el sol de la tarde era su espectador.

-…"Katara"…-se escucho la voz de un joven acercándose hacia ella

-…"que sucede Sokka"…-le contesto su joven hermana deteniendo sus manos en el aire y dejando caer el agua limpiamente en su lugar; se giro sobre si misma para mirar a su interlocutor; su hermano mayor era alto y de figura algo delgada pero marcada por los músculos, su piel era igual de oscura a la de ella, además de tener el mismo color de cabello, castaño oscuro, pero katara lo llevaba largo y trenzado, mientras que el lo tenia corto recogido en una coleta, como era usual entre los guerreros de la Tribu; y por ultimo sus ojos azules como el mar.

-"que no sabes quien llega hoy"-le pregunto el ojiazul a katara mirándola extrañado; su hermana era un poco mas baja que el, y a diferencia de el su figura era delgada y esterilizada, dando la impresión de ser frágil; además de que era dos años menor que ella, teniendo el ya 20 años de edad.

-…"mmm, no, creo que no lo se"…-le contesto la joven maestra agua mirando al cielo, organizando sus ideas tratando de recordar -…" ¿Por qué?"…-

-…"vaya, y yo que pensaba que querías mucho a Aang"…-contesto Sokka poniendo sus dos brazos sobre su nuca mostrando ironía y despreocupación

-… "¡Que!"…-grito la ojiazul sorprendida al escuchar la noticia-…" ¡porque no me lo dijiste antes"…-katara le miro exasperada y antes de que su hermano articulara alguna palabra salió disparada como un rayo, literalmente hablando, y se dirigió hacia donde las embarcaciones anclaban; mientras corría y el viento golpeaba directamente en su cara se hacia una y mil preguntas a la vez, "¿_Qué hacia aang ahí al igual que ella?", _puesto que la ojiazul había llegado a la Tribu Agua del Norte por parte de su padre, ya que Arnokk, el jefe de esta, lo había llamado urgentemente, además de que aang en esos momentos se encontraría entrenando con su maestro tierra asignado, "¿seria posible que algo había sucedido?"; esas preguntas flotaban en la mente de la chica sin respuesta, pero antes de poder pensar en una posible, miro no muy a lo lejos un grupo de personas que rodeaban a alguien; se detuvo lentamente y presto atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, un joven alto y de rasgos marcados y esterilizados sonreía ante las preguntas y admiraciones de la gente, pero eso cambio cuando a poca distancia noto la presencia de Katara, le dirigió una sonrisa aun mas grande y alegre que las de antes y sus ojos grises solo la miraron a ella; 

les dirigió unas pocas palabras a la muchedumbre y esta se hizo a un lado, el joven calvo con la flecha en la cabeza ahora caminaba lentamente hacia la chica, mientras que katara lo imito.

-"¡Aang!"-dijo Katara esbozando una sonrisa al estar entre los brazos del joven avatar

-"no esperaba verte aquí"-fue la simple contestación que le dio a la ojiazul al verla a los ojos abrasándola

-… "ni yo a ti"…-le contesto Katara ahora estando a su lado ya separados-… "que te trae aquí Aang"…-

-"bueno, el jefe Arnokk mando a llamarme, diciendo que era urgente que nos reuniéramos"-le comento a la maestra agua a paso ligero; caminando a ninguna dirección

-"crees que haya pasado algo de nuevo"-pregunto Katara mirándolo a la cara mientras que le seguía a su lado

-"no, ¿Por qué lo dices?"-le contesto un poco admirado por tal pregunta

-"bueno"-paro para ahora mirar al frente a algo que, al parecer, no existía-"mi papa también ah sido llamado por el jefe a una junta, pero aun no se sabe el motivo"-

El resto de la tarde fue para ponerse al tanto de los sucesos de antiguos tiempos y también aventuras que habían sufrido recientemente.

El sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte dejando solo el variado de colores que el atardecer traía junto con el, dando pase a la noche donde ya pocas estrellas tomaban su lugar indicado.

-… "oh amo ver los colores del atardecer"…-comento katara mirando atentamente al cielo admirando la variedad de tonalidades; estaba al lado de Aang sobre la azotea de una de las tantas casas que constituía la ciudad de hielo.

-… "katara"…-hablo el ojigris mirándola a la cara con un extraño brillo en ellos

-… "si"…-le contesto a su interlocutor mirándolo tiernamente

-… "en este ultimo viaje me puse a pensar en nuestra historia sabes"…-se apoyo sobre sus manos poniéndolas atrás de su cuerpo, tomando una posición mas confiada y cómoda, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta de la ojiazul continuo:-… "recuerdo que, cuando tenia doce años mi entrenamiento como avatar y termine de ser un maestro aire cuando cumplí los catorce, y después pase al polo norte para aprender el agua control"…-paro por un momento para mirarla y después prosiguió;-… "y a los quince te conocí, y fue desde entonces que comencé a salir contigo"…-un leve sonrojo se mostro en los dos aunque ninguno lo noto-… "a los dieciséis termine mi entrenamiento para el agua control y fui enviado al reino tierra a ser entrenado, ahora, para aprender la tierra control"…-esa vez si la miro, y poco a poco la cara de Aang se acerco a la de Katara hasta que logro aprisionar sus labios entre los suyos; el beso se prolongo por un momento, 

siendo uno de los tantos besos que se daban con ternura, hasta que la falta de aire en los pulmones les exigiera que se separaran; la joven maestra agua abrió lentamente sus ojos hasta perderse en la mirada de el, estando sus rostros a poca distancia-… "has sido mi amiga y mi novia…"-le dijo alejándose un poco del pulcro y liso rostro de la ojiazul, mientras que esta le miraba algo extrañada-… "y me eh dado cuenta que es contigo con la que quiero compartir mi vida desde ahora y para siempre"…-

-… "¡!"...-Katara le miro sorprendida no solo por lo hermoso que sonaba sino también por la intención con la que venían acompañadas aquellas palabras

-… "Katara, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"...-las palabras habían salido por si solas, y el ojigris miraba atentamente a su novia esperando una respuesta de su parte

Los ojos azules de Katara se abrieron lo más posible que pudieron; las palabras del joven avatar aun resonaban en su cabeza-… "¡sí!"…-lo había dicho tan feliz y sorprendida que no se lo podía creer

Aang sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la cara de su amada; el tampoco se lo podía creer, ella, la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo le había dicho que "si"; estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante todo sería perfecto.

-… "que sucede Katara"…-le pregunto Aang a su novia al ver que no le quitaba la vista de encima, y además de que estaba tratando de ocultar la risa que provenía de ella

-… "Bueno, me preguntaba cuando se lo diríamos a mi papa y a Sokka"…-fue la simple respuesta que le dio la chica al monje

-… "emm, bueno, sería mejor esperar a mañana, ¿no crees?"…-le contesto Aang algo nervioso ante aquellas palabras, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza

-… "será mejor que bajemos ya"…-cambio de tema Katara recordando que su joven novio, y próximo esposo, tenía una reunión pendiente

Aang hizo uso de su aire control, y con el bajo hasta el suelo, mientras que Katara bajo con ayuda del agua control

-"¿qué sucede?"-le pregunto Aang a la joven maestra agua al ver que en sus hermosos ojos azulados se reunía un poco de tristeza y reproche

-"bueno, es que no quiero alejarme de ti"-le contesto Katara adquiriendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por sus propias palabras

-"no creo que te reprendan si entras junto conmigo a la reunión"-agrego el joven avatar pensando en hacer uso de su posición política

-"no lo sé"-le contesto su novia algo dudosa sobre lo que pasaría; tomando un semblante algo escéptico

-"además, tu padre estará ahí también, no veo porque no te permitirían estar con él"-

-"tienes razón"-y adquiriendo la seguridad y seriedad que tiene la personalidad de la ojiazul, siguió a Aang hasta donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Entraron a un gran salón donde el jefe de la tribu y las personas importantes tomaban asiento en unas plataformas altas, mientras que las personas que pedían tener una reunión permanecían de pie y abajo1. Katara se sentó al lado de Aang y su padre al lado del joven avatar; las personas que estaban de pie era un señor que parecía ya de edad avanzada, a causa de su canosa cabellera y barba, mientras que a su lado se encontraba un joven de cabellos oscuros, tez blanca, ojos de color ámbar; su rostro era liso y terso, además de que, al parecer, era un hombre fornido pero, a pesar de toda la hermosura que irradiaba, una cicatriz se hacía notar en su ojo izquierdo, partiendo esta desde el ocular hasta la oreja, bajando por una parte de la mejilla; este miraba atentamente al jefe Arnokk con un semblante serio y, a la vez, odioso. Katara se le quedo mirando por un buen rato tratando de adivinar que le había provocado semejante cicatriz, además de que también se preguntaba el porqué se le veía tan enfadado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz potente del jefe de la tribu Agua del Norte.

-… "Ahora que estamos todos reunidos en este lugar"…-pronuncio Arnokk poniendo ambas manos en el aire para silenciar la sala-… "podemos dar comienzo de paz entre la Nación del Fuego y las Tribus Agua"…-

El señor que estaba al lado del joven espero atento hasta que Arnokk volvió a tomar la palabra, mirando a todos los ahí presentes antes.

-… "Se conocía que mi hija Yue, contraería matrimonio con el que heredaría el Trono, siendo este el hijo del aquí presente"…-Arnokk señalo al señor, mientras que este hacia una pequeña reverencia-… "Lu Ten, el ahora Señor del Fuego, pero cuando se llego a este acuerdo con el mismo, pidió que con la que se casaría seria con el primogénito de su tío"…-

Un cuchicheo se apodero del lugar; mientras que unos se preguntaban quien podría ser, otros se cuestionaban el futuro que llegaría con este asunto.

-… "no entiendo nada"…-Katara hablo en un susurro para que el único que la escuchara fuera su novio Aang; este le miro con la duda reflejada también en su semblante, incapaz de explicarle puesto que el tampoco lo comprendía.

-… "el señor que está en frente es el padre de Lu Ten"…-hablo Hakodda inclinándose para que su hija y el avatar escucharan mejor, mientras que estos le imitaban-… "y el joven que está su lado es su sobrino, siendo este el prometido"…-

Katara se enderezo en su lugar y miro de nuevo al joven del frente; sus ojos de este recorrían la sala silenciosamente hasta que se encontraron con la de la ojiazul, esta se sobresalto al darse cuenta que él le miraba fijamente; Katara desvió la mirada inmediatamente apenada por lo sucedido.

-… "Pero, como todos ya sabemos"…-la voz de Arnokk se alzó de entre todas las demás trayendo consigo el silencio de nuevo-… "Yue, mi hija, ah fallecido"…-su voz se le quebró al pronunciarlo, además de que su semblante parecía sombrío y afligido por la pérdida de su única hija.

-…"tengo sabido, por parte de mi hijo, que ustedes dos llegaron a un acuerdo al enterarse de lo sucedido"…-el padre de Lu Ten hablo por primera vez y su voz era ronca pero, a pesar de ello, se sentía agradable escucharla.

-… "y usted está en lo correcto"…-Arnokk agacho levemente su cabeza en símbolo de afirmación hacia el general Iroh, y al ver que este no decía nada sobre el tema prosiguió:-… "al llegar la noticia de la muerte de mi hija Lu Ten y yo tuvimos una reunión, en esta hablamos en las posibles opciones con las que contábamos ante tal causa"…-estas palabras, aunque fueron escuchadas por todos los presentes, solo eran dirigidas a una sola persona.

-… "y cuál fue la elegida"…-pregunto Iroh desde su posición sumamente tranquilo

-… "yo escogería de entre todas las jóvenes de las Tribus, y ya eh tomado mi decisión"…-ahora fue el turno del jefe de la Tribu posar su mirada en todos los presentes, pero esta se detuvo por más tiempo en Hakodda que le miraba receloso desde su lugar, al darse cuenta este de que le miraba de ese modo continuo:-… "como es sabido, muchos de nuestros guerreros han sobresalido, pero no tanto como el destacado Hakodda que ahora se encuentra entre nosotros"…-una mano señalo al moreno, mientras que este tomaba un semblante serio y frio, y esto no paso desapercibido por su hija también hay presente-… "y por ello eh decidido, la que tomara el lugar de mi difunta hija será la hija de Hakodda"…-

-"¡que!"-Hakodda se puso de pie rápidamente al escucharlo, con el coraje en su rostro-"¡nunca me hablaste sobre esa decisión, ni siquiera lo comentaste Arnokk!"-veneno corría por cada palabra que había sido pronunciada por el padre de la joven maestra agua, enojado por la "opción" que había optado el jefe de las Tribus. Un desorden llego a la sala por tercera vez al escuchar la proposición de Arnokk y la negativa por parte del guerrero.

-"¡Hakodda, no se le puede hacer nada si queremos evitar bajas de entre os nuestros en esta guerra!"-el semblante de Arnokk era serio pero suplicante ante el rostro furioso del padre de Katara.

-"¡yo no pienso casarme!"-Katara se había puesto de pie, como otros que lo habían hecho para discutir con el que tenían a un lado; a pesar de tener una voz aguda como el de cualquiera chica, la voz de la joven maestra agua se hizo escuchar haciendo que el cuchicheo se aminorara.

-… "bueno, en vista que la misma chica se niega no se le puede hacer nada más"…-Iroh hablo claro pero sensible, provocando que todos, o la mayoría, tomara asiento más calmados; mientras que este cerraba los ojos, en símbolo de resignación.

-… "entonces como es que tu Nación y mis Tribus, llegaran a un acuerdo"…-Arnokk hablo lentamente, al ver que había perdido.

Todos miraban al jefe de las Tribus Agua y al padre del Señor del Fuego, pero había una persona que no les prestaba atención; Katara estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, además del shock que había llegado a obtener al enterarse que tendría que casarse con el joven que estaba ahí de pie, callado y sin perturbar, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba…

-… "sin un compromiso nos será más difícil contener a las guerrilleros que están por atacarlos"…-

-… "si lo pones de esa forma, no nos quema más que ordenar nuestras nuevas tropas"…-ahora Arnokk parecía serio y decidido, pero, Katara al escuchar las últimas palabras abrió sus ojos tanto que sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse, y en su rostro se podía ver claramente el miedo y la frustración.

-… "Katara que te sucede"…-estando Aang a su lado se percato de cómo se encontraba, y le miro preocupado ante la reacción que había obtenido, su voz era baja y seria, para que solo ella le pudiera escuchar; esta cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó sus puños.

-… "¡acepto!"…-el grito de la ojiazul hizo eco en la sala, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella, inclusive las de los hombres que tenia frente a ella de pie; abrió los ojos para ahora posar su mirada en Iroh-… "si yo acepto, no habrá ningún ataque, ¿cierto?"…-lo último fue mas una pregunta para el general que una afirmación.

-… "Por supuesto, estas regresaran y no tendrán que pelear"…-Iroh le contesto con una sonrisa sincera, provocando en Katara una relajación muscular.

-… "y cuando partimos"…-estas palabras resonaron en su cerebro, pero Katara ya había tomado su decisión.

-… "teníamos pensado partir ahora mismo"…-mientras Iroh decía esto, la personas ya se estaban retirando, y Katara había bajado para estar junto al anciano general; estando Aang y su padre a su lado-… "pero si tu lo quieres podemos partir mañana por la mañana"…-agrego al ver al padre de la ojiazul.

-… "solo me tomara unos minutos para despedirme"…-la cara de la joven maestra agua mostró tristeza al decir esas palabras.

-… "Zuko y yo te esperamos afuera"…-Iroh hizo un ademan a su sobrino para indicarle que salieran, dejando a Katara, su padre y Aang solos, pero antes de que cualquiera hablara Katara salió disparada como un rayo, mientras que Hakodda y el joven monje corrieron tras de ella.

-… "espera Katara"…-su padre la había tomado del hombro para detenerla y poder hablar antes de que su única hija fuera alejada de él para siempre-… "no tienes porque hacer esto hija"…-la suplica y desesperación se asomaba por el rostro maduro de Hakodda, rogándole a Tui y La que Katara recapacitara su decisión.

-… "por favor padre, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es"…-Katara miraba los ojos azules y profundos de su padre, esperando que este comprendiera el motivo por el cual hacia aquello-… "despídeme de Sokka de mi parte, por favor"…-

Hakodda miro a su hija suplicante, pero al ver que esta no cedía, decidió dejarlo; abrazo fuertemente a Katara y después, se fue alejando hacia donde se encontraba el general Iroh, dejando a Katara y a Aang solos.

La joven ojiazul miro atentamente a Aang, pero este, no le miraba.

-… "Aang, tienes que entender"…-las palabras fueron más de suplica que de petición, pero el joven avatar no le miro-… "Aang"…-Katara tomo su cabeza con sus manos delicadamente, hasta levantarla y poder ver esos ojos grises por lo que tantas veces había suspirado; este la miro fijamente sin decir palabra alguna-… "Sokka iba a ser enviado al campo de batalla"…-sus manos se dejaron caer súbitamente al decir aquellas palabras, y su mirada se desvió para traer la tristeza a ellos; y esta vez, Aang le ponía atención y le miraba, pero sin ninguna expresión-… "no soportaría perder a otra persona que es importante para mi"…-Katara dirigió, inconscientemente, una de sus manos al collar que tenia atado a su cuello.

-… "perdóname Aang"…-Katara le dedico una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que el ojigris abriera los ojos como platos que, al parecer, trayéndolo a la realidad y afirmándole que su amada se alejaría de él, para siempre; Aang desvió la mirada resentido.

Por último, Katara toco su mejilla con la palma de una de sus manos, provocando que el semblante del joven avatar se suavizara, pero sin lograr que este le mirara, al menos, por última vez; la ojiazul le dio un pequeño pero amoroso beso en su cachete, para después, dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la nave que la llevaría a la Nación del Fuego.

hola a todos!! .. muchas gracias por esperar el primer capitulo y espero que sea de sua agrado puesto que es, el primer fic que hago en tercera persona, y creo que sera un gran reto para mi hacerlo U ... gracias tmb a las personas que han esperando por el ..

gracias a Orion no Saga que fue la primera persona que dejo un R/R !! .. y tmb a Zukara Lovebender y por ultimo a Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon... gracias!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"… y comienza la pelea…"

Capitulo #2

* * *

-… "aaah"…-un leve suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven maestra agua que ahora se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de la nave que la llevaría a la Nación del Fuego, que la llevaría a la perdición de su ser.

Hace ya dos días que había zarpado el barco de la Tribu Agua del Norte, y Katara no había salido de su cuarto para absolutamente nada; la comida se le era enviada, comiendo la ojiazul sola y casi en penumbra; en realidad no había nada que se pudiera hacer en aquel horrible barco que, para ella, era una cárcel.

-"TOC TOC"-

Alguien había llamado a su puerta, haciendo que el eco de su cuarto repitiera el sonido hasta hacerse perdidizo; Katara levanto la mirada hacia la puerta-… "_pero quién puede ser; ya no es la hora de cenar_"…-se levanto lentamente hasta posar una de sus morenas y perfectas manos sobre la puerta, y de nuevo, lentamente, la abrió.

-… "espero no haberte despertado"…-el general Iroh era una de las pocas o, la única persona, con la que Katara se sentía cómoda. Este le había regalado una sonrisa en cuanto termino de hablarle a la ojiazul.

-… "no, aun estaba despierta"…-le contesto Katara relajada al saber que era él.

-"Katara, deberías de salir al menos para dar un respiro"-Iroh hablo claramente pero sin imponer una orden sino siendo más como un consejo; miro a la joven maestra por un momento y al ver que no obtuvo respuesta continuo:-"no hay nadie en la cubierta"-

-"me ah convencido"-Katara había sonreído ante las últimas palabras que había dicho el anciano general; si algo era que le agradecía a Iroh era su comprensión asía ella y la ayuda que le brindaba en el tiempo que llevaba a bordo del barco.

-… "te encaminare"…-Iroh se hizo a un lado y dejo salir a Katara de su cuarto; después de haber cerrado la puerta de su cuarto, la ojiazul siguió al general hasta la cubierta; la noche cubría todo a su alrededor, siendo la luna y algunas estrellas las que se reflejaban en la superficie del agua.

Katara tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, para después dejarlo ir por la boca; era la primera vez que salía de su cuarto desde que se le había sido asignado. Se acerco mas al borde para poder mirar su cara distorsionada en el agua.

-… "debe ser difícil estar en tu posición"…-el general Iroh se puso al lado de Katara para mirar su rostro que, ahora, era triste y sombrío.

-… "todo esto lo eh hecho por mi gente, mi padre y mi hermano"…-la ojiazul volteo su rostro para mirar a los ojos al anciano que se encontraba a su lado, escuchando atentamente. Mientras tanto en la puerta que daba hacia la cubierta se encontraba un joven de ojos ambarinos, escuchando a hurtadillas la conversación de Katara y tu Tío, pero la joven maestra no se había percatado de este y al ver que su interlocutor no articulaba palabra alguna prosiguió:-... "no soportaría perder a otro miembro de mi familia"...-

-... "eso es muy noble de tu parte Katara"...-Zuko escucho como su Tío elogiaba la nobleza de los actos de la joven maestra Agua y su futura esposa.-... "sabes, sería muy agradable que alguna vez comieras conmigo, así podríamos conversar mejor, además de tener una grata compañía"...-

-... "acaso su sobrino no come con usted"...-la voz de Katara se escucho con un tono de sorpresa.-... _"y a ella que le importa si cómo con mi Tío_"...-pensó el joven príncipe de la Nación del fuego después de haber escuchado las palabras de su futura pareja; Zuko dio media vuelta y se alejó de la puerta, dirigiéndose a su cuarto para descansar un poco, mientas que la ojiazul continuaba hablando con Iroh.

-... "no, la verdad es que no"...-un toque de resignación se reflejo en el rostro del general, al confesar la ausencia de su sobrino en las comidas del día.

-... "mmm, tal vez podría comer con usted de vez en cuando"...-reflexionó la maestra Agua al ver que su futuro esposo no estaría presente, después de eso, un bostezo se escapo perezosamente de su boca, dando a entender que el sueño comenzaba a llegar a su cuerpo.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y la tarde caía lentamente sobre el barco enviado por la Nación del Fuego; en uno de los cuartos que este tenía se encontraba una joven perdida en sus pensamientos; la hora de la comida se acercaba y ella aun no se decidía por salir a comer, por primera vez, fuera de su cuarto, y comer en compañía del general Iroh.

-... "bueno, él dijo que todos los días comía solo"...-se dijo a si misma Katara al recordar las palabras usadas por Iroh la noche anterior-... "bien, ya lo eh decidido"...-la ojiazul se puso de pie y salió de cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-... "y ahora porque se estará demorando tanto el cocinero"...-se cuestiono Iroh al no recibir la comida que, desde hace minutos, le habían comunicado que ya estaba lista.

-"perdón por la espera general"-se disculpó un joven después de dejarle un plato con pescado ahumado enfrente de este-"pero el cocinero estaba ocupado preparando la comida de la joven Katara; lo único que falta es llevársela"-

-... "esta vez la comeré aquí"...-la ojiazul apareció en la entrada en la cocina; dejando sorprendidos, tanto al general, como al hombre que le ayudaba al cocinero, ya que les era raro, para todos los de la tripulación, ver fuera de su cuarto a Katara, inclusive era raro verla.

Katara dio unos pocos pasos vacilantes al ver las expresiones de las personas que se encontraban ahí; hasta que fue el mismo Iroh el que la invito a tomar asiento haciendo una señal con una de sus manos, indicándole un lugar desocupado al lado del anciano general.

-... "es una grata sorpresa tenerte aquí con nosotros Katara"...-le dijo Iroh a la aturdida recién llegada, ya que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella.

-.."Bueno, creo que las personas necesitan de, al menos, comer en compañía"...-contestó Katara volteando su cabeza a su lado izquierdo, que era en donde se encontraba Iroh, pero su mirada aun se encontraba al frente, mirando a las cinco personas que le acompañaban en la mesa, sin contar al general y a ella misma.-... "disculpe general Iroh, pero me podría decir porque no dejan de mirarme"...-le habló por lo bajo al anciano, dándole una mirada furtiva antes de volverla a la gente que, aún, le seguían mirando interesados, como si tuviera algo en la cara, una rareza de la naturaleza.

-.. "jajaja, no lo mal interpretes, pero te habían visto muy poco y les causas un poco de... hem, "curiosidad""...-le contesto el general inclinándose un poco hacia Katara para que ella sólo pudiera escucharle; haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y después de contestarle volvió a enderezarse en su lugar.

-.. "hemm, hola"...-Katara saludo a los hombres que le miraban, su cabeza ya se encontraba girada hacia el frente y no hacia la izquierda; las personas se quedaron más asombradas al escuchar el saludo de la ojiazul, además de regalarles una tímida sonrisa.

-.."Buenas tardes señorita"...-le saludo educadamente un hombre de, no más, 30 años de edad.

-"puede llamarme Katara"-le contesto la joven maestra agua, a lo que trajo una nuevas caras sorprendidas a la mesa, sin mencionar que no muchos habían tocado su comida por prestar atención a la ojiazul, a lo que no paso desapercibido para esta-.."Puedo saber porque les causo tanta... hem sorpresa"...-le cuestionó al hombre que le había contestado.

-..."es que"...-miró a los hombres que tenía a su lado y después continuó:-..."creíamos que sería, diferente"...-

-"¿diferente?"-repitió Katara al no entender del todo el contexto con las que iban acompañada la oración.

-..."teníamos entendido que serías menos "normal""...-le contesto el hombre haciendo un GRAN énfasis en la palabra normal.

-.."Acaso esperaban a una princesa"-dijo Katara sorprendida ante las expectativas que tenían los empleados del barco; la ojiazul al ver que nadie le contestaba prosiguió:-"la verdad es que soy BASTANTE normal"-dijo haciendo énfasis en la correcta palabra.

Después de ese día, Katara tomaba su comida en compañía, ella reía y hablaba ante los encargados de la embarcación, pero había algo que los tenía desconcertados, y eso era que, a pesar de su gentileza y sencillez, cuando se encontraba con el príncipe Zuko, su rostro no mostraba ni una sola expresión y si sus miradas se cruzaran, eran frías y odiosas, pero rara vez pasaba eso y que, sorprendentemente, esos dos, la ojiazul y el ambarino, nunca o, casi nunca, coincidían en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, era como si estuvieran sincronizados y tenían un detector que les indicara que el otro se aproximaba y era hora de salir de ahí pero todo eso tenía que cambiar tarde o temprano.

* * *

Era la segunda noche de la segunda semana del viaje y a pesar de haber llegado a ese tiempo, Katara aún no se animaba a tomar la cena en compañía de las demás personas que se encontraban a bordo_-..."eso tiene que cambiar Katara"...-_se dijo la ojiazul pensando en la posibilidad de salir de su "guarida_"-.."Además, dudo mucho que en el palacio sean así de "blandos""...-_la joven maestra se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a donde todas las tardes llegaba a tomar la comida solo que ahora, sería la cena.

-.."¡Vaya!"...-exclamó el anciano general al ver a Katara en la entrada de la cocina-.."¡Que te trae por estos rumbos!"...-agregó Iroh después de tener a la ojiazul sentada a su lado.

-.."Bueno, creo que una cena sería más cómoda acompañada"...-le contestó la joven maestra agua regalándole una sincera sonrisa-.."Aunque, no entiendo porque está usted sólo"...-

-.."El desayuno y la cena siempre las eh tomado sólo"...-le contestó Iroh pareciendo indiferente ante la situación-.."Será mejor que comencemos a comer o se nos enfriará"...-dijo el general viendo los platos que estaban puestos en frente de ellos.

Después de haber terminado con la cena, Iroh y Katara entablaron una conversación sobre temas generales; se podría decir que a la única persona con la que sentía más cómoda y libre de expresarse libremente era con el anciano padre del Señor del Fuego, con él podía sonreír sin sentirse forzada hacerlo.

-..."y el punto es: déjame solo, que estoy hecho polvo"...-terminó Iroh con una carcajada sofocada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-..."¡jajajaja!"...-rió fuertemente Katara al escuchar el final del chiste que Iroh le acaba de contar pero, de repente, la ojiazul calló y su cara tomó un semblante serio y frió, mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en el marco de la puerta.

Katara miró fijamente a los ojos al recién llegado; Zuko permaneció inexpresivo, con sus dos brazos entre lazados, mientras que todo su peso era sostenido en el marco de la puerta; pero antes de que el ambarino o el anciano general reaccionaran, la ojiazul se puso de pie suvitamente rápido, con sus ojos bien cerrados, al igual que sus puños y sin mover un sólo músculo habló:-..."creo que ya es hora de irme, está comenzando a apestar aquí"...-al terminar de hablar camino hasta detenerse, por una milésima de segundo, al lado del joven príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y abrir sus ojos, irradiando odio y rencor.

-..."si lo que planeabas era que nos encontraramos y nos mataramos con la mirada"...-le dijo Zuko a su tío mirándolo, aún, inexpresivo y sin moverse de su lugar-..."lo has logrado tío"...-a continuación el joven ambarino se enderezó en su lugar, dio media vuelta, y tomó el camino hacia su cuarto, seguido por Iroh, permaneciendo siempre éste a sus espaldas.

-..."no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerme eso tío"...-le reclamó Zuko a Iroh ya estando, los dos, en el cuarto del ambarino-..."sabes perfectamente que ella y yo NO podemos estar en el MISMO sitio, y TÚ lo sabes perfectamente"...-

-..."Zuko, entonces que tienes planeado hacer cuando TENGAN que vivir en la MISMA casa e inclusive DORMIR en la MISMA cama"...-le pregunto Iroh a su sobrino sin perder el control en ningún momento.

-..."es complicado tío"...-le contestó Zuko sentándose en frente de Iroh.

-..."sólo háblale como si fuera Mai"...-le sugirió Iroh levantando levemente sus hombros y brazos.

-..."¡¿como si fuera Mai?!"...-exclamó Zuko poniéndose de nuevo de pie-..."¡tío, ELLA no es Mai!"...-le grito el ambarino al anciano general moviendo sus brazos y manos bruscamente.-..."¡Mai no expresa sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo!"...-el príncipe miró a Iroh ecéptico-..."¡y ella es TODO lo contrario!"...-

-..."veo tu punto Zuko, pero no encuentro lo malo en tratar de hablarle como sí fuera una chica más"...-

-..."nunca entenderías tío"...-le contestó Zuko secamente, dando por terminada la conversación, mientras que se dejaba caer en su cama con los brazos cruzados; resignado a aceptar el mal humor de la maestra agua que estaba a punto de convertirse en SU esposa.

* * *

Era ya en tercer día de la segunda semana, y Katara había recibido su desayuno, de nuevo, en su cuarto; mientras que, como y era común para ella, comer acompañada de todos los hombres abordo del navio. La ojiazul salió de su cuarto después de haber pedido que la cena se le llevara a sus aposentos; no deseaba tener, de nuevo, otro encuentro con el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Sus pasos eran cortos, pero a la vez rápidos, y su camino no era difícil de perder; la borda estaba un poco alejada de donde ella dormia, pero eso no le importó mucho.

Katara dejó escapar un profundo suspiro al ver su reflejo en el agua; mientras que el acero de la nave provocaba que esta formara ondas y distorcionaran las imágenes que se veían en el cristalino líquido, siendo la luna y el cansado rostro de la maestra agua los únicos ahí presentes; bajo el cielo estrellado y oscuro.

-"...vaya, estas tu aquí..."-la voz de Zuko se escuchó detrás de Katara, haciendo que la ojiazul se volteara inmediatamente en cuanto identificó a la persona propietaria de aquel sonido. El ambarino estaba recargado sobre el borde de la entrada de la puerta que daba hacía la borda, mientras que sus brazos estaban entre lazados sobre su pecho.

-..."acaso eso indica que tengo que saludarte"...-le respondio Katara con odio en su tono de voz; cruzando ahora ella sus brazos; siendo notable su falta de autocontrol.

-"no te eh hecho nada para no merecer uno"-dijo Zuko refiriéndose al saludo de parte de la ojiazul.

-..."¡oh claro!"...-exclamó la joven maestra agua liverando sus brazos para alzarlos y dibujar cosas indiscriptibles en el aire, desesperada por el hecho de que Zuko le contestara de esa forma, de una frma amigable, mientras que ella sentía un gran odio por él:-..."¡tengo que saludar alegremente al hombre que me alejó de mis seres queridos!, ¡sin mencionar que tengo una boda arreglada!"...-su pecho se movía freneticamente de arriba a abajo, mientras que en sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal a causa de las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en ellos; después de mirar a Zuko por un momento se giró sobre sí y dirigió su vista hacia el orizonte.

-..."te equivocas"...-fue la simple respuesta que optuvo Katara del ambarino después de su reacción; lo cual hizo que la ojiazul se sorprendiera y volteara a ver a su interlocutor; Zuko se enderozó en su lugar, después dejó caer sus brazos en su costado y camino hacia donde se encontraba la ojiazul, hasta ponerse al frente de ella.-..."tu tuviste la opción de escoger"...-mientras decía esto, el ambarino se dirigió hacia el borde del barco para mirar el agua, levantó su rostro y continuó:-..."mientas que a mi sólo me mandó a hablar mi padre para decirme que me iba a casar"...-al terminar de hablar vovió a girar su mirada hacia la "nada", ya que durante el tiempo que habló miró a Katara a la cara.

Katara se mordio el labio inferior y miro hacia un lado para después decir:-..."lo siento, no lo sabía"...-volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de Zuko, mientras que él hacía lo mismo; la ojiazul reflexionó por un momento y después le extendió su mano derecha al joven príncipe-..."te propongo algo"...-dijo mientras dejaba en el aire su brazo estirado; el ambarino se limitó a pasar su mirada por el rostro de la joven maestra agua y después pasarla a su brazo-..."que tal si comenzamos de nuevo"...-

Zuko la miró por un momento y despúes se enderzó en su lugar, girando su cuerpo para estar al frente, de nuevo, de Katara-..."hecho"...-le contestó y mientras lo hacía extendía su brazo y le daba un apretón de manos a la ojiazul; ella sonrió satisfecha por su logro; soltaron sus manos y se volvieron a voltear para mirar hacia en donde se encontraba el horizonte, ambos, reflexionando de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos dos.

* * *

-"señorita Katara, que gusto verla a la hora del desayuno"-le saludo energéticamente un joven que se encontraba de paso en donde se sentaban todos a recibir los tres alimentos del día; la ojiazul se había levantado temprano y dirigído hacia la cocina dispuesta a saludar a CUALQUIERA que se encontrara.

-"buenos días Katara"-le saludo Iroh sentándose en su lugar habitual, al lado de la joven maestra agua.

-"buenos días general"-le correspondió el saludo Katara deteniendo su vaso en el aire para hacerlo, después, se lo llevó a la boca y tomar un gran sorbo del líquido caliente que contenia.

Y antes de que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, Zuko había llegado y sentado en frente de Katara; el señor Iroh se tenso al igual que el hombre que, aún, se encontraba ahí-..."buenos días Katara"...-le habló el ambarino a la joven que tenía a su frente; todos se quedaron petrificados ante tal acción de parte del joven príncipe, y cual fue su sorpresa escuchar la respuesta de parte de la maestra agua-..."buenos días"...-no lo entendían, cómo era posible que ESOS dos se saludaran tan simplemente cuando se les había visto pelear hasta sin tener que hacer uso del lenguaje; pero a diferencia de los demás, Iroh mostró una amplia sonrisa que ninguno de los presentes pudo ver.

* * *

hola chicos!! .. perdon por la tardansa pero ahora que ya eh vuelto a clases se me es mas imposible escribir !! .. ademas de que estoy llena de trabajos y tareas que debo de hacer--U... bueno .. kmo siempre dejen R/R!!... hasta pronto!!


End file.
